Songs of the Heart
by Sensational Sista
Summary: 10 Song Challenge. 10 Liley oneshots written from song inspirations. The moods range all over. i had to try it :


_**10 Song Oneshot Challenge:**_

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do this for ten songs and then tag your friends  
**_-_

**So I got this idea from **_**Grownup-Truscott**__**.**_** She totally inspired me to do this because her story came out awesome! Luckily we have none of the same songs so it works.. Hopefully? :)**

**If you play the songs while reading I think you can feel the emotion evoked from each song. I think so at least. :) Please Enjoy!  
****-  
****-  
****-**

_1. Stop and Stare - One Republic_

The teen closed her eyes as she leaned against the wooden railing of the boardwalk. Her gaze fell across the moon splashed ocean. The night breeze ruffled the blonde locks of her wig. She couldn't feel it though. She hadn't been able to feel much of anything lately.

The night around her was silent, for once.

She had managed to pull herself away from the fans, the crowds, the paparazzi, everyone. All of the fame was killing her. The life she was leading was not all what she had hoped for.

Hannah Montana was as popular as ever, but something was changing. What Hannah had started as... she no longer was. Hannah Montana was a figure that the media created to exploit. And it was her choice to sellout. She was paid millions and received all the glamour she could ever dream of. But at what cost?

It had been 3 years.

3 years of putting up a fake smile.

3 years of slowly crumbling behind a facade.

3 years since she had left her old life behind.

Her crystal blue eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she thought back to her old life. She remembered who Miley Stewart was. The girl with a loving family and great friends.

Then a vision of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes flashed in her head. The one most amazing best friend who she had given up. The girl who had been at her side until Hannah became the only person in their life. And soon... she was gone. Gone along with the rest of her old life. That was the most painful thing.

She stopped her drifting thoughts. Her stare remained on the water. She was someone she shouldn't be, someone she never should have become. But could she ever go back?

Slowly her hand reached up and tugged the wig off. She shook her russet tresses free. The feeling of the sea breeze never felt more amazing. It was like she could finally feel again. Be the person she had hidden for too long. And for the first time in three years, a true smile formed on her lips. "Welcome back Miles.."

~*~

_2. Disturbia - Rihanna_

Lilly tossed and turned in her bed. Every which way she turned was uncomfortable. Sheets were tangled around her legs and her pillow was soaked with sweat. The green lights emitted from her alarm clock were incredibly bright that night. Were they alwasy so bright?

Each time she looked at the glowing numbers, it was as if it was taunting her. The minutes ticked away slower than ever.

She rolled onto her back."What's wrong with me..." she whispered the shadows of her room. The image of her best friend seemed to form in front of her, only to disappear with a blink of the eye. She groaned, wiping a hand across her warm forehead. "Why do I feel like this.."

Lilly's eyes glanced at the photo beside her bedside. Blue eyes stared back at her; piercingly blue eyes.. It was too much. These feelings.. They were consuming her!

She squeezed her eyes shut. When would this night be over? When would it all end?

There. She could feel it again, rising under her skin. It was _her _touch. That fiery touch that she could feel every night, creeping into her subconscious. _She_ was there, laying beside her, breath hot on Lilly's cheeks. _She_ was so close... _Her_ crystal blue eyes were lighting up Lilly's darkness. Lilly could see _her_ moving closer, lips lowering to touch her own. "Miley..." she whimpered as her eyes opened.

Darkness... Shadows... Silence..

Again the blonde's eyes fell onto the clock at her side. Another minute past 2a.m. gone. "I think I'm going insane..." Lilly muttered as she pulled her blankets over her head, prepared to continue yet another restless night with her disease.

~*~

_3. Contagious - Avril Lavigne_

The halls were busy before class started. Two best friends had eagerly located each other that morning. Miley could not wait to go talk to Lilly. She had a super special card to give her. The blonde hopped in front of her, startling Miley a little. The shorter teen bounced on the balls of her converse clad feet.

Miley watched as her best friend handed her a card first. It was to celebrate their friendship week-a-versary of course. Carefully the brunette opened it.

_Miley,_

_I can't believe we've made it through 380 week-aversaries! Can you? It's pretty exciting!! Yes, if I seem hyper today it's 'cause I put extra sugar in my Sugar Crunchies. Hehe._

_This time I couldn't really think of much to say so I decided to keep it short and sweet. (Like me! :D)_

_I know you could pretty much have any friends you want, and people have told you that I'm not really good for you... But I'm glad you gave me a chance wayyy back when. Without you Gosh I have no idea where I'd be. My only friend would be the doughnut! _

_It's the best to see your smiling face every day and I love how your eyes light up when you're happy. It brings happiness to my life._

_Basically what I'm trying to say is that I'm so glad I have you. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. You'll never know how much you bring to my life. I love you so much. Always yours,_

_Lilly_

As Miley finished, her eyes were tearing, but a smile was plastered across her lips. Dang! How could Lilly make her cry and smile at the same time? All the words just made her heart swell with happiness and love. Especially at the ending. What did she mean.. Could she be implying..?

With a mental shake of her head, she finally looked up to the blonde who was looking hopeful. Miley couldn't think of what else to say. How could her card top Lilly's words? They just made her feel so... high!

She simply walked forward and enveloped the blonde in a warm embrace. After a few moments, the bell rang and the two had to go their separate ways. Only in her silence, walking away, did Miley start to see what Lilly brought to her own life.

~*~

_4. 1000 Miles - Vanessa Carlton_

The broad Tennesse field spread for miles. Miley sat on the roof of her tour bus and stared up at the starry sky. The vast sky was speckled with stars. The twinkling dots simply reminded her of the sparkle in the eyes of a certain blonde skater. It was always times like this that reminded her of Lilly. Miley let out a heavy sigh.

She wondered if Lilly was thinking about her that night...

Gosh it felt so wrong. They had been separated for nearly three months since Hannah had been on tour! All Miley had were the memories. And she did not want that. She wanted Lilly. _Her_ Lilly. With her at that moment.

But she had another month to wait to go home. What was worse was that for security precautions, her father did not allow her to bring her cell phone. She hadn't even been able to hear that undescribably adorable voice for weeks.

Miley stared blankly ahead. It had been so long.. But she still needed Lilly. And she still missed her. More than ever.

She wanted was to see Lilly so badly... To hold her dearest one in her arms. In her daze she almost didn't catch the movement across the field. At first she tensed from the surprise, but then the figure started to take shape.

It was a human. A girl. A teen girl. With blonde hair that glowed in the moonlight. Miley's eyes widened as the figure became clearer with each step. She could barely believe her eyes. The person stopped, apparently meeting the singer's gaze. She raised an arm and waved.

It was her.

It was Lilly!

Without hesitation Miley slid down the side of the tour bus and took off across the spacious field. After about 20 fast paced steps she threw her arms around the person she had missed so incredibly much.

"Lils..!" she breathed excitedly into the blonde's Sea Breeze scented locks. "I missed you.."

Miley felt the shorter girl smile against her neck. "Same."

They stayed pressed together for a long minute, just enjoying the warmth they radiated. Miley pulled back a little and brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Lilly's ear. "Not that I'm not thrilled, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh Miley." Lilly smiled the smile which always made Miley go weak in the knees."You know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you.."

"..Tonight," breathed Miley as she leaned in and caught the blonde in a kiss beneath the stars.

~*~

_5. Shake It - Metro Station_

Lights flashed, music was pumping, bodies moved about on a large dance floor. It was the hottest club in town. And Hannah Montana had managed to get VIP passes.

Hannah and Lola had made their spectacular entrance and soon got caught up in the heat of the party.

Lola sat at the bar watching as Hannah swayed her hips on the floor. Many people kept trying to dance with her, but she kept denying them. The faux blonde was dancing up a storm. She was amazing at it after all.

Lilly had always been jealous Miley's talents. She herself couldn't dance, nor sing, to save her life. But after she had seen her dancing, she couldn't get Miley off her mind. The girl was just so different on the dance floor. So.. intoxicating.

That's when Hannah's eyes glanced in Lola's direction. Lilly hadn't even realized her eyes were in a straight stare.

She strutted over and grabbed the punk girl's gloved hand. Hannah's sidekick looked nervous as her lips began to tremble. Eyes were falling upon the duo making her nervous. She didn't want to be stared at, but of course Hannah was the center of attention.

"Mi-Hannah you know I can't dance!" Lola whispered through her forced smile. People were staring and she did not like that. Though something in the pounding bass of the song made her tingle a little.

The brunette-gone-blonde spun and faced the purple haired girl. "Don't worry, let me handle it," she said in a saucy manner. She grabbed Lilly's hand and put in on her hip, making the shorter girl's eyes widen.

Their blue eyes locked and Lola felt her cheeks heat. Was it the temperature of the room or their close proximity? She couldn't tell. She felt Miley begin to lead them in some kind of grinding dance. It involved much movement of the hips and Lilly could hear some cat calls above the beat of the music. She had to admit, the electric feeling was amazing.

"Now when I move it like this, will you move it like that?" Hannah's eyes twinkled with mischief and Lola felt herself loosen up. She grinned back and began to finally get into the dance. She ran her hands up and down Miley's toned stomach and the popstar gladly pushed herself onto her best friend.

Hannah could not help but giggle. She moved close to Lola's ear so only she could hear. "Tonight you're falling in love.." she whispered with a smile that was to die for. Her eyes were heavy and lustful and seemed to wait for Lola's response.

The purple haired girl grinned back, completely lost of her resolve. "I think I am.."

~*~

_6. Control - Metro Station_

She was there, across the bar, with her hair loosely tied up and black dress clinging in all the right spots. And there was that sleazy boyfriend of hers. He was practically begging for some fun. Her blue eyes were heavy with desire but she kept on teasing him. Teasing was her favorite game. I've learned that by now.

Oh silly boy, if only he knew.

Her crystal eyes took a sparing glance in my direction. I just met the gaze, watching, waiting. I knew what was coming. That look always meant the same.

She whispered something in his ear and she hurriedly stepped away. I turned back to my drink and took a sip, knowing she was making a B-line straight towards me. Without acknowledging her, I could still tell she was at my side. She grabbed my hand. Only then did I turn to meet her blue eyes. They were dark and lustful.

She tugged my hand. I obliged.

No one will know.

Soon we were opening the back door of the bar into the dark alleyway. She grabbed me and pushed me against the brick building. Bruises and scrapes were familiar so I went on unscathed.

Her lips found mine hungrily. I knew there would be bruises there later as well. I tugged her ponytail loose to let her hair down. She lifted my blouse up to trail her hands over my stomach. "Take it off.." she muttered huskily and I simply listened.

The night air was brisk against my bare torso, but I'd do anything for us just to touch. I hated myself for loving this... She knew it too and merely gave me a smirk before continuing her actions.

So why would she come after me when she had a boyfriend inside just wanting to be in my position? We've never questioned her actions. I let her have me. I would take whatever she would give. She's the one in control.

During the night, Miley always had control.

**~*~**

_7. Skyway Avenue - We the Kings_

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Lilly asked with an unsure tone.

Miley looked to the passenger seat. The blonde was giving a bashful look towards her. "Yes, I do. We need to spread our wings and fly!" She noticed the still worried look. "Please don't change your mind, Lils," she said softly.

"But.. We're leaving this town behind.."

Miley looked into the rearview mirror. Behind them stretched a road. Far in the distance was Malibu. They were leaving it behind. It was going to be a new life, just the two of them. Of course Miley would not go without Lilly beside her.

She reached for the blonde's hand as she too began to contemplate their impetuous actions. "It will be hard, Lilly, but we can't look back now." Miley was still nervous about Lilly's stoic appearance. Maybe it wasn't the best idea...

They slowed down at an intersection. The pop sensation turned to the blonde. "Come on Lilly, let's change our luck and change this dead end life. You know you want to escape as much as I do." Her bright blue eyes met Miley's. Then she looked at the intersection.

Those 4 roads would lead them to their future. No pressure or anything.

After a few hesitant seconds, there was a soft sigh but then a giggle. That caught Miley's attention. "Well, if this plan crashes, at least we'll fall together." Lilly smiled brightly.

The brunette cast a sparkling look at her girlfriend. The smaller teen brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Lilly then smiled and laced her fingers with Miley's. "We'll just say it was love!"

Miley turned back to the road. "Where to captain?"

The blonde leaned back with a large smile. "Let's take Skyway Avenue and see where it leads."

The brunette laughed happily and nodded as they took off down the road in their ruby red convertible.

~*~

_8. The Child Inside - Qkumba Zoo (FML.. this should be interesting..)_

"I'm so excited to be in Sea World!" Lilly exclaimed as she danced about like a young child lost in... Sea World!

Oliver and Jackson were fascinated with the plastic sharks in the gift shop as Miley and Lilly explored the beautiful water park.

Miley was enjoying her time in the warm Florida sun. She also loved how excited her best friend was to be there. Her excited cries of "Oh look!" "Whoah! A walrus!" "Dolphins! So cool!" and "it's soooo cute!" were just about the most adorable things she had ever witnessed.

Then again, everything about Lilly was adorable.. to Miley at least.

It was that childlike innocence that only the blonde teen held. She was 17 years old and still as sweet as the day they met 6 years prior.

"Come on Miles!" The skater chick grabbed Miley's hand as they skipped down to a lower tank. The huge wall of blue salt water was pretty vast. Lilly pulled them right up to the glass. Her left hand and face pressed against it, trying to peer inside at what may be there.

Behind her Miley secretly admired her best friend again. She was glad that she was behind her, otherwise Lilly may have questioned her goofy smile.

There was a slightly disappointed sigh. "Aw.. Maybe we're on the wrong side.." Then, out of nowhere, a huge black and white creature swam up right in front of Lilly's face making her eyes bulge. Oh yeah. That scared her _just a little_..

Her shriek echoed throughout the park as she flew back, tripping over her converse in her escape attempt. Miley on the other hand was in hysterics. "Hahaha! Aw Lils, I think Shamu just wanted to say hello!"

Lilly fumed in embarrassment and glanced between Miley and the sea monster named Shamu.

"Come here," Miley said softly helping Lilly to her feet. She made sure to keep a good hold on Lilly's hand to comfort her.

They then stepped up to the tank where the large orca was watching them with innocent curiosity. Less nervous, Lilly approached the glass and pressed her hand against it softly. The two seemed to make a connection right away.

Lilly soon was smiling and giggling as the killer whale made squeaking and clicking sounds.

From her side, Miley smiled happily. It was that child inside Lilly that she loved so much. Everything was magic to the blonde. It was amazing. And children know it's magic that makes the world go 'round.

~*~

_9. Hot N' Cold - Katy Perry_

Why did she love her?

Well.. There was her adorable personality. There was her cute accent. There was her gorgeous features. There was how much fun they always had. There was their chemistry.

And yet...Why did she loathe her? Why?

Lilly always found herself wondering this. It was always the same. The same words flying into her head. Love Loathe Love Loathe Love-

She stood with her arms crossed and listened to Miley go on and on about something stupid Lilly had done that day.

These arguments are the stupidest things! Miley could be so annoying sometimes.

"Jeeze Miley stop bitching at me about something so pointless!" Lilly shouted angrily. This seemed to catch the brunette off guard. Her demeanor softened. Lilly chewed her inner lip. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to sound so harsh.."

"No no. No, it's fine," Miley started as she teared up. She placed her hand under her chin in a defensive position. "Okay. I see where we stand. It's over between us, Lillian." With that she spun on her heel and was out the Truscott's front door in an instant.

Lilly's jaw dropped. What the _hell_?! She headed after Miley but stopped after two steps. She glared at the door. "Forget her. She's never gonna change..." she murmured to herself. Miley was right to end it.

She turned and flopped onto her sofa. No more than ten minutes had passed when she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out, not very surprised by the caller ID. "What Miley?" she asked harshly.

"Erm... Well....Look Lils. I'm sorry.." Lilly sat up listening, not really interested but at the same time completely interested. "And.. Um... can I come in?" Lilly looked at the door to see the brunette waving bashfully.

Going against her better judgment, the blonde nodded. She watched Miley walk in and they shared a smile together. Oh who were they kidding? They were going to kiss and make up eventually.

~*~

_10. Untouched - The Veronicas_

Miley paced around her room. Her thoughts ran rampant over one person. The person who had stolen her heart years ago. Lillian Anne Truscott. Sure she was a girl. Where was the problem with that? She couldn't see it, but apparently her dad could.

Bitterness was evident even in her thoughts. She pursed her lips in a sour face as she thought back to the fight earlier.

"_Miley Ray Stewart, I forbid yo to ever speak to that- that.. dyke ever again!" Mr. Stewart roared while pointing right at Lilly._

_The blonde glared and stepped protectively in front Miley. "You can't do this! It's Miley's choice!"_

_Miley felt a tear run down her cheek as the argument continued to unfold. She was too afraid to say anything, though she was screaming inside._

_Yet almost as soon as it had started, her father had grabbed Lilly by the wrist and dragged her to the door, kicking and screaming. "Better say goodbye Truscott."_

"_Lilly!" Miley cried in a torn voice as she hurried to aid the girl she loved. Her heart broke with every painful step she took._

_But her dad had already shut the door. When he turned around, his face was of pure anger which horrified Miley. "Git to your room and forget about ever seeing her again," he breathed harshly._

It had been hours since she was sent to her room and she had been pacing that entire time. She needed Lilly so much, somehow, now more than ever. She felt so lonely without her. Her arms hugged her torso for some sort of comfort.

She stepped out onto her upper deck and looked out at the ocean. She stood there as silent tears began to roll down her rosey cheeks. She could never forget Lilly. Never ever. Heck, she'd been going crazy for her since the moment she met her.

She choked back a sob at the memories...

"Hey!" Startled, Miley redirected her gaze to the ground. There, beneath her balcony, stood a confident looking skater. Why did it feel like years since they had been forced apart? The smile that lit up Miley's face could have been seen for miles.

"Lilly!" she squealed above a whisper. She let down her rope ladder and Lilly was beside her within minutes. Miley locked her arms around Lilly's neck in the tightest hug she had ever given.

"Oh Lilly, I don't give a damn about what he says or what he thinks 'cause you're the only one who's on my mind and I'll never let you leave me because I never want to hear you say good bye. Never.." With a large inhale, she cried into Lilly's shoulder. This made the blonde giggle.

"Take a breath their babe," she smiled , making sure to catch Miley's crystal eyes in a loving gaze. She leaned in and they kissed passionately.

When they broke apart, Lilly smiled sadly. "Damn. It's not enough to say that I missed you."

"..I feel so untouched without you Lilly...."

~*~

**-  
****-  
****-  
****I may have strayed a lil from the rules. I caught the songs before they changed and replayed them til I finished each oneshot. I'm a slow typer. I'd only have like 4 lines otherwise haha. **

**Having the song play repeatedly per story is a better mood setter anyways! **

**But the surprise of each song was there :) Hope all in all it was good.**


End file.
